


I Didn't Mean to Hurt You, Baby

by ladynoirsdaughter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoirsdaughter/pseuds/ladynoirsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have a void in our hearts saved for the pain we long to express. Who knew something so brutal could be so deadly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Mean to Hurt You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna randomly pull a one shot out of nowhere every now and again so I hope you like this and please Kelsey don't cry or hate me. ALSO there's a reveal so yeah *cue dramatic music*

Ladybug crumbles to the ground, tears spilling from her eyes as she watches her partner stare her down with no emotion whatsoever. His gaze is harsh yet so calm, jaw clenched in a way he looks relaxed, and his stance looked so strong. He was always strong.

The heroine leant against her elbow and attempted to catch her breath, small gasps escaping past her lips. It hurt so much to simply breathe.

Her ribs ached from the hit, as well as her shoulder from the fall. It wasn't much but the angle she landed on caused her to cry out in pain. This was the worst she'd felt in perhaps forever and it was almost unbearable to deal with.

Her lip was bleeding as was her cheek, the cut overlapping the swelling bruise she'd gained. Even the magic couldn't hold her suit together as she tried to cover up the gashes left across her stomach in the shape of claw marks.

_ He doesn't mean it. This isn't him. _

Ladybug could only lie to herself for so long before he pulled her back to her feet, more so dangling, green eyes looking through her. This wasn't her partner, it couldn't be.

Chat Noir wasn't here anymore though. He was replaced with this vicious, blood-thirsty creature masking his animalistic self. Like a feral cat. A jaguar. A cheetah. Any wild cat you could possibly name, that was now the being who was destroying his love.

He didn't feel anything, he possibly couldn't. He knew all that was happening as he watched his claws rip through the red spotted suit, his fists bruise beautiful skin and hands squeeze and break and throw her delicate body like an old rag doll. Chat Noir wanted to stop himself and scream out, beg for the power of the akuma to release its hold over him so he could forever ask for his Lady's forgiveness and nurse her back to health, but he couldn't. He wasn't able to do a single thing.

It was all his fault. He found Hawkmoth's lair. He arrived too early. He didn't wait for help before entering and taunting the man who wreaked havoc over the city of Paris. The silly black cat tried to do it all on his own.

What a mistake.

Now, Ladybug's blood was on his hands, her tears torturing every cell in his body, and her little gasps for air told him she was struggling so much. He wanted to stop, but his body wouldn't let him. His heart would not let him.

She watched his movements, felt his grip on her arms, noticed the way his emerald eyes drifted across her and how they too were glossing over. She knew he was in there, fighting his way out to defeat the evil.

"Give me your miraculous, or I'll make your partner take it from your dead body." Hawkmoth taunted. It scared her deep inside, but she could barely show it from how much pain she was in.

"Chat, you don't have to listen to him. You can get out. I have faith in you."

Every tear and plea and moment Ladybug struggled she wanted nothing more than for her partner to wake up and be okay and win this war. If she couldn't make it, he deserved to.

"You can fight this. Just, just don't give up. Keep fighting."

"Stop." At his word, Chat's hand came up to wrap around her throat, claws sinking in ever so slowly. He was fighting as the grip faltered every few seconds, arm shaking and breaths becoming heavier. Everything that happened he was so immensely aware of it and it lit a fire inside the girl that was very small, yet very powerful. Chat Noir was trying and that's all she wanted.

"You can beat him. I believe in you. Keep, fighting. Please Chat, please." Her vision was blurring, hands slowly starting to sink like weights were attached.

Chat Noir felt her pulse slowing in his grip, and he stared straight into her eyes, watching as they started to close. Her body was becoming heavier in his hand and everything was coming to an end.

Then it stopped.

The pain and anger and frustration that coursed through his veins, the tension in his muscles, the strength in his heart, it all stopped.

He retracted his hand from her throat and watched as her body fell to the floor, deep and heavy breaths coming from her seemingly small body. He stared down at his hands like they were nuclear weapons, noting how they were stained red and had tufts of material stuck on the claws from the suit. He was sweating and breaking apart and was so ready to fall, but instead looked up to see the tainted butterfly moving past him towards the masked man.

Within seconds he had him pinned down, miraculous pulled from his chest only to be engulfed in purple light. Chat Noir didn't even bother letting the man make a move, his fist connecting to his jaw within seconds to leave him out cold. The darkness had him hidden, and right now the boy didn't care who he was.

So very gently and carefully, he moved across the floor to where he had recently stood, now sitting and pulled his partner into him quickly. She was luckily conscious in her state, but still seemed confused due to lack of oxygen and the pain she felt.

"Chat?"

"I'm right here, my Lady. I'm so sorry. Please, don't leave me. I'm so sorry." Even battered and bruised because of the one she trusted most, Ladybug raised her hand to cup his cheek, a small smile gracing her tainted lips.

"It's okay kitty. I know that wasn't you." He held and kissed her palm, tears falling onto the material that she could barely feel but no doubt noticed. He cradled her like you would a child, not caring about how sad he looked.

He broke her. He destroyed the woman he's loved for so long as he was unable to stop himself. That doesn't deserve forgiveness, yet she gave it to him anyway.

"I'm so sorry." As his eyes scanned her he sobbed harshly and bit back his angered screams, not wanting to scare her any further.

"I don't care, just as long as you're back. It's okay." Her voice had become so weak and nothing like the sweet sound he cherished, and that was his fault. It was all his fault.

The city was in ruins and people were scared of the unknown and nothing was like it should be. Even though they fought side by side to protect everyone and came to defeat Hawkmoth, Chat Noir couldn't help but blame himself. No, he didn't destroy Paris. He destroyed the one who saved it. No matter what she said, he would never forgive himself.

Somehow like they were connected, their miraculous' faded in sync, two kwamis flying out of their assigned items and left were two teenagers, more than familiar to one another, and this only made things worse.

Adrien cried more than he thought possible and he held Marinette close, as she too continued to let tears fall and mix with her injuries.

Somehow, in some twist of fate, police and paramedics bombarded the room to assess the situation. The officers stood the man and cuffed him before leaving, medics reluctantly pulling Marinette from Adrien's arms to carry her out on a stretcher, the blond trailing behind closely.

He rode with them in the ambulance, also being checked over for injuries. He could do nothing but stare at his partner, his friend, the whole journey as all that filled his heart was guilt. Adrien did that. They both knew it.

For so long all the boy could relay over in his mind was the way her eyes shined for him to come back to her when he was released from the akuma, his heart tightening in his chest when he could still feel her body hanging from his iron grip. He paced in a hallway to keep his mind concentrated on how his feet moved, but every step became heavier knowing he left those scars. All this information pulled him further down and drowned him until he fell to the ground, knees to his chest and he sobbed so hard he felt dizzy. He could feel eyes on him as they walked past and somehow they all knew why he was there, a nurse coming to check on him and help him calm his heart rate.

Adrien didn't know what to do. Marinette was in the hospital because of him and if he could change everything he would. He'd rather be in her place and suffer than feel this way.

He knew her parents were here but he refused to move as he couldn't bear the thought of seeing them. He guessed Alya would be with them, perhaps Nino, but everything he felt told him to stay away. Nothing could prepare him for the moment they'd meet.

Not only that, but he would have to reveal both Marinette and himself.  She never wanted to know, and this is how it happened. How would her parents feel, knowing the boy they trusted as their daughters friend was the one to almost kill her. It would destroy them.

Adrien sat for hours in the hallway, looking up at the clock every once in a while to find he'd been there most of the day and it was nearing midnight. Yet he refused to move. Not until someone gave him answers.

He'd cleaned up earlier and washed away some of the blood his hands and clothes had managed to collect, but he still felt a mess on the inside. It's like she had seeped into his bloodstream and flowed through him, causing clots in his heart every few minutes. He was so pained and it was tearing him apart.

Finally, when the clock struck one AM, a doctor came and kneeled beside him, speaking quietly. "You came here with Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

He couldn't even speak, instead nodding and trying to regain his composure. "I've been told of the situation regarding you two. I shouldn't allow this, but you can see her. I'll let her family know that tests are still being taken to give you time."

The doctor helped Adrien stand and led him to the room, stopping outside to speak some final words. "Your secrets are confidential to everyone who was there. You are safe."

"Thank you." He finally managed. Once again he was alone, giving himself a second to push his hair from his face and wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans. With that, he opened the door and entered the room.

She looked so small, so innocent, yet so broken. Bandages covered her hand, elbow, peaked out from her shoulder, and some small ones rested on her face to cover the damage. No breathing mask was visual, no tubes down her throat and no giant machines helped her survive.

Because she was awake.

In a way, Adrien pinned himself to the door since he was so afraid of being close, but he was also afraid that she didn't want him there regardless of her earlier words. His tears began to fall again and he didn't bother to try and wipe them away as more would take their place.

Her hand outstretched to him with her fingers curling, asking for him to move forward. He didn't want to, but she did. So he took small steps, pulling up a chair to sit close and once he did, he took her hand and kissed the back of it. A gesture he's acted upon from the start, one she's grown to accept and right now she wanted nothing more.

"My Lady."

"Hi kitty."

Marinette did nothing but smile gently and Adrien wondered what he did to deserve her looking at him like that. He caused this. She shouldn't be happy with him.

"This is all my fault-"

"Stop saying that. You were taken over and did everything you could to fight back, and you did. I may be suffering, but I'm alive because of you." He cringed at her words halfway through, but she continued to hold his hand and squeeze it, making him look up. "Things go wrong and people make mistakes. But I'm alive, and so are you."

Without much hesitation Adrien stood and leant over her, pressing his lips to her forehead with a kiss that lingered just enough. Their hands stayed together and the other came up to play with her hair, eyes cast on one another.

"I know you didn't want to find out, I'm sorry for that."

A smile returned to her swollen and discoloured lips, yet somehow he never found it unpleasant.

"I couldn't have asked for a better person to be Chat Noir." He returned to his seat as they gently intertwined fingers, keeping the bond yet also distance.

"You know, every time I said no to Chat, it was because I had feelings for Adrien. What luck it is that it was you the whole time." Marinette's laugh was small and weak but it was like music to the blond's ears.

"I always loved Ladybug, but when we first met, and you promised that we'd protect all of Paris no matter what, I told myself that I loved the girl under the mask. I didn't really care who it was, because I fell for your bravery and kindness and loyalty to everyone. I fell for Marinette the whole time, and I'm so glad it's you." He kissed her knuckles and gave a teary smile after his confession, not so much caring about how much emotion he was showing. He almost killed his partner, who would be okay after that?

"What I'm trying to say is..." He took a breath, capturing her eyes and getting lost in the blue, "I love you, both sides of you and I'm okay with that."

She was tearing up herself, her smile widening to show her teeth even through her pain. "I love you too. Even if I'm bad at showing how I feel, just know it's true."

Adrien leant up again and kissed her temple before letting their foreheads connect, eyes closing and enjoying each other's presence.

On the inside, Adrien would live with the guilt for the rest of his life. Every time he'd see Ladybug or Marinette he knew a pit would open up inside and pull him down, but as long as he could protect her and make sure she was safe, he could get through it.

Marinette would struggle getting back into the fight and being close to Chat, and she knew this would haunt her dreams for quite some time. But it's all part of life and she could accept that and move forward day by day, as long as he was there with her. Marinette could learn to love Chat just as she loves Adrien. Knowing they are one would hopefully make it easier.

Her scars would heal over time, and maybe they wouldn't all go away, but that can't be helped. They are part of her. They will be a burden to her, yet things like these are battle scars. Healed wounds that never fully went away. She could live with that.

Maybe this would be difficult for the duo and both knew. Adrien would be constantly worried, and Marinette would be constantly hurting. But they can fight through it together like they're supposed to.

The battle for Ladybug and Chat Noir isn't over. It's just the beginning.


End file.
